


yoyo

by Blue_cheese (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Blue_cheese





	yoyo

first but later near the end when Izuku almost reach his climax, that's the time where Izuku increasing his movement and thrust him so hard and so deep as if he almost break Shouto inside. Shouto start to wailing and moaning loudly didn't care if their classmate hear them. He starts to moaning Izuku for more and telling him that he doing a good job. Shouto tilts his neck to look behind him, and saw Izuku's eyes, those sharp green eyes when Izuku is his adrenaline rush dur


End file.
